Coincidence
by amfabulous
Summary: When Amy's sophomore writing teacher assigns British penpals to everyone in Amy's class, Amy is ecstatic. What will she do when she finds out her penpal is someone she thought she would never see again. Is the match a just coincidence? Or fate?
1. Penpals And a ditzy blonde

**Hey guys, this is a new story I just wrote...Please review. It's not as…dramatic as my other story, Lovely and has a different plot obviously, but I hope you like it. It takes place after the 39 clues hunt has finished, by the way. **

"Alright class. To culminate our unit on British education, we will be writing pen pals…in England". Ms. Lazaro looked around the room, waiting to see what everyone's reactions were. "They will be handwritten obviously".

Amy squealed. Everyone looked at her with strange looks on their faces and she blushed. Leave it to her 11th grade class to completely misjudge the fun of something. She noticed the head cheerleader, Tessa May, was staring at her. Amy smiled and waved. Instead, Tessa just gagged and laughed at her.

"Amy, Tessa, is there something wrong?"

Ms. Lazaro looked disapprovingly at them and Amy blushed. "N-no", she replied. "A-actually, y-yes", Tessa mocked Amy. "This _Cahill_ here is not smart enough to have a pen pal with someone so…exotic".

Amy clenched her fists. Leave it to Tessa to say something like that. They used to be best friends. Back when… Amy flinched. …Back during the 39 clues hunt. She remembered who won the hunt. Ian and Natalie _Cobra_. It somehow still hurt to think about Ian and Amy had no idea why. It's not like he would ever want her. He hurt her by leaving her in a cave. When the Kabras, or Cobras, won the 39 clues, they got everything they ever wanted. Ian became an agent trainer for the Lucian Branch while also becoming a model, which Amy had to grudgingly admit he was good at. Meanwhile, Natalie went around, partying and 'living life to the fullest', to put the term loosely. They had hordes of money anyway. They were rewarded with ten million dollars after the hunt was over and ended up destroying the philosopher's stone because it was too powerful to be in the hands of such few people.

"_Amy_". Amy snapped out of her thoughts, blushing red. Ms. Lazaro was looking at her sternly. "Well, to repeat what I just said,we will be having these pen pals for a week to a month, depending on how interested your pen pal is. The names will be chosen randomly. A class in England Academy for Performing Arts has agreed to participate to learn a little about American…uh, culture. The pen pal you receive will change his or her name to make sure you two are strangers and you will change your name too, keeping the same initials so the letters are easy to distribute. Your pen pal will do the same".

Amy was excited for this project. She wasn't surprised. Ms. Lazaro _always_ had amazing projects; that's what made her such an amazing teacher.

Ms. Lazaro came around with a little brown picnic basket, which held slips of paper no bigger than a quarter, because they were folded up so much. When she came to Amy, she smiled as if to apologize for being so stern earlier. Amy reached in and pulled out a little slip of paper. Curiously, she unfolded it.

Name: Isaac Krestfeld

Age: 17

School: England Academy for Performing Arts

Hmm, Amy thought; he's only a year older than me. That's pretty good because at least we may be able to talk about stuff…

"Tessa, Mary, listen up. You will go around the room saying the name you're going to use. So I can write them down. This way, I can keep track of the letters. Did I mention to you that you're going to be meeting your partner after the month?" Everyone started talking at once, excited.

"Oh my God", cried Tessa. "I have a guy named Dan Baker. What if he's ugly and weird? Can I get loser disease?"  
Amy just rolled her eyes at Tessa, not believing at how much she changed since they were friends. She used to be so down-to-earth.

Ms. Lazaro rapped on her desk with a ruler and began to read down the list of names. "Emily Axeford?" Emily, Tessa's best friend, called out, "I'll have my name be…Emma Axelburg". Ms. Lazaro kept going down the list…"Amy Cahill?" Tessa snickered at Amy.

Amy sighed. "I-I'll be…Amanda Calger".

Tessa laughed. "She should be Amanda Crazy".

Ms. Lazaro frowned. "Tessa, would you like detention?" Tessa quickly shook her head and went back to talking to Emily.

"Tessa May?"

Tessa thought for second. "I think I'll have my name be…Teresa Mandy…my friend's name is Mandy! She's the Hannah Montana's best friend. So I _know_ Hannah Montana?"  
Everyone stared at Tessa in awe, except for Amy. She just shook her head. Hannah Montana?

**Well, anyway, I hoped you liked it :D**


	2. TMI

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry about not continuing this :D For all of you who messaged me, again, I'm sorry, but I'll try to update as much as possible. It's just that I'm in junior year and it's really stressful :/ **

**Anyway, I've been such a hypocrite. I always tell people not to start stories and then stop them, and I did the same thing. And also, sorry if this isn't good…I haven't written for fun in so long after all that formal writing for school. It's also 11 pm, lol, so it's short, because I still have homework. **

Amy sat at her desk in room 116, and wrote, or at least, tried to write, trying to ignore Tessa's high-pitched giggles. Ugh, she thought to herself. How can one girl completely change in…three years. The cheerleader-hating, chocolate-loving, and reading-loving Tessa had undergone a transformation after being elected head cheerleader due to her excellent gymnastics skills. Amy shuddered. The horrors of popularity.

Just then, Tessa sauntered up to Amy, and peered over at the blank paper on her desk. She laughed. "What Amy? Can't find anything to write about…you're _such _a boring person!". Amy inwardly shook her head and Tessa's outfit that morning. Tessa's super-orange skin almost glowed in the florescent lights of the classroom, along with her pale blonde hair. The girl was wearing a tanktop that was…extremely low-cut, to put it in one way, and a pair of see through leggings. Amy shuddered again.

"Well, Amy, answer me? Can't you find _anything _to write about to your boyfriend?" Amy grit her teeth frustration. She tried to control herself, but after Tessa's condescending sneers grew worse, she finally snapped. "Well, whaddya know Tessa, isn't it quite ironic you're talking to me about writing. At least I can write. Someone I know here had to take English 1 twice!" Tessa flushed red and shot her a glare…if looks could kill, Amy would certainly be in her grave.

Casting one last glare at Amy, Tessa stormed away to her awaiting friends, and began to discuss the oh-so-intricate subject of…tanning salons. Amy shook her head and continued to…or started to…write.

_Dear Isaac (that's not your real name, is it?), _

_ I don't really know what to write to you, but apparently, according to my charming English teacher, Ms. Lazaro, you are my "penpal" for the year. Well, for starters, I am Amanda Calger (not my real name; I actually chose it randomly). Anyway, so apparently, you attend the _EnglishAcademy for Performing Arts_. That must be amazing, but it does sound quite snobby. I love to sing, but I'm more of an in-the-shower kind of girl. Anyway, pleased to meet…er, write to you, and write back, before I die listening to the Queen Ditzhead of our school talk about tanning salons and what color thong would look best with her totebag. Sorry, TMI (too much information, if you don't use that back in London)._

_-Amanda _

_Room 116, Ms. Lazaro _

_Oakcrest High School_


End file.
